


Straight to You

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Lev and Yaku have sex after Yaku comes to visit from university





	Straight to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Find My Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932705) by [pkmnshippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings). 



> Based on [ Find My Way ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10932705) by the lovely [ pkmnshippings ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmnshippings/pseuds/pkmnshippings) because I am just the smut writer for this gc at this point

Laying on the couch together was nice, bodies pressed together and breath and heart rates slowing. Morisuke adjusted himself so he wasn’t laying directly across Lev’s hip, instead curling up so both his legs were between Lev’s.

“Morisuke?” Morisuke looked up from where Lev was stroking his arm, up and down, soothing, but probably absentminded. Lev liked to touch, and he wasn’t always aware he was doing it.

“Hmm?”

“You know before, when you said that you didn’t mean anything by saying that we had the house to ourselves?”

“Yes?” Morisuke asked, propping himself up so he could actually look at his boyfriend. Lev was just smiling, lifting a hand to smooth where his hair had probably been smushed flat by lying on Lev’s chest.

“Does that mean you’re opposed to it?”

And Lev called _him_ adorable. Morisuke lowered his head again to press his lips to Lev’s, moving to trail kisses down Lev’s neck and jaw.

 “Not at all,” he whispered, moving off Lev. Lev watched him with those big green eyes as he pull his taller boyfriend to his feet.

Morisuke walked backwards, pulling Lev with him, though the way Lev stalked after him was less blind following and more predatory. Not for the first time, Morisuke was reminded that Lev’s name meant lion in Russian.

Morisuke knew where he was going, even walking backwards. He’d been here a lot since he and Lev had started dating, and this was hardly the first time he and Lev had done something like this. Having the house to themselves just meant he could take his time instead of worrying about when Lev’s family or his university roommate would come home.

Morisuke finally turned them when they got to Lev’s room, kicking the door shut behind him out of habit. They wouldn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on them today.

Lev sat down on the bed to watch him come closer, big green eyes intense where they met Morisuke’s. Sitting down on his bed, he was ever so slightly shorter than Morisuke. When they’d first started dating, that would have pissed Morisuke off, but now, it just worked well for his purposes.

He took one final step closer to stand between Lev’s legs and rest his arms on Lev’s shoulders, leaning in for a kiss. Lev responded enthusiastically, hands going straight to Morisuke’s waist. Morisuke leaned in farther until they were pressed together, chest to chest, and Lev’s legs were starting to close around his waist.

Lev was the first to break the kiss, instead sliding his lips down Morisuke’s neck. Morisuke gasped, leaning his head back at the hot kisses that had reached his collarbones. Lev was nothing if not thorough and enthusiastic in everything he did.

The mouth on his skin was suddenly gone, Lev tugging at the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head. Morisuke lifted his arms and let Lev strip him before going back to kissing along his newly exposed skin.

“You too,” he breathed, reaching for the bottom Lev’s shirt. Lev leaned back, grabbing the neck of his shirt and tugging it off. Morisuke felt his mouth go dry at the way Lev arched his back away to get the shirt off without hitting him in the face. Sometimes he wondered if Lev knew what he was doing and was teasing Morisuke on purpose or if he was just that naturally attractive.

He didn’t have that much longer to think before Lev’s lips were back on his, bare chests pressed together. Everything was warm skin on warm skin and the slide of spit-slicked lips against his. Morisuke licked across Lev’s lips, licking into his mouth and curling his tongue around Lev’s.

Once upon a time, this would have ended disastrously, Lev too eager and not understanding the difference between a good kiss and too much tongue and spit, but he was a faster learner than even he gave himself credit for, and now he was some kind of expert.

This time, it was Morisuke who broke away to kiss down his chest, dipping his tongue into the grooves of muscle he found on his way down. Lev had always been strong, even as a first year, but he’d really grown into it this year, putting on muscle easier than Morisuke ever had, muscles rippling across his torso.

Morisuke was enough of an adult to recognize how hot Lev was, even without all the feelings he had wrapped up in his boyfriend.

He had reached the bottom of Lev’s torso now, tonging across the lines of his abs as he reached for the button of Lev’s jeans. Lev was helpful, lifting his hips so Morisuke could pull his jeans and boxers down, staying on his knees on the floor, bracketed by Lev’s muscular thighs.

And God, were those legs something to see. Nearly as long as Morisuke’s entire body, bursting with the kind of muscles that came from volleyball, paler than Morisuke saw on himself from Lev’s Russian heritage.

He was completely derailed from his original goal, but that tended to happen with Lev anyway. Instead of going farther between Lev’s legs, he instead started pressing kisses to his thighs, starting at his knee.

This close, he could feel when Lev shivered at the contact. Part of the fun of Lev’s thighs was how sensitive they were.

Morisuke wanted to leave marks all over those thighs. Part of him urged him to get a move on, to get on with things, but he had time today. He could worship Lev’s thighs like he always wanted to.

He heard Lev’s breathing hitch when he dug his teeth into the meat of his thighs, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to mark. He was far enough up that the mark wouldn’t show below Lev’s volleyball shorts.

Probably.

Morisuke never claimed to not be possessive.

Still, bite marks were one thing, but bruises would stand out a lot more. He saved those for the top of Lev’s thighs, so high that no one would see them even if Lev wasn’t wearing shorts at all. These were just for him and Lev.

A shaking hand threaded its way into Morisuke’s hair, and he looked up. Lev’s eyes were half lidded, pupils dilated and huge and cheeks flushed. He was already looking wrecked.

Morisuke took pity on him. He moved his head over to center to lick a long, slow path up Lev’s dick, and relishing in the broken moan that greeted him.

Interesting. He should tuck the teasing information away for later use.

For now though, he stayed where he was, gently sucking on the head of Lev’s dick, running his tongue over the slit. Lev was big, but Morisuke could take all of him if he concentrated and relaxed his throat. Still, that wasn’t his goal here. He wanted Lev to feel good, yes, but he was after something else.

He pulled off slowly, a string of spit connecting his lips to the skin he’d just left.

“Lube? And condom?” he asked. Lev nodded wordlessly, reaching over to his drawer to grab both. He was never afraid of his family finding them, but then, his family didn’t often pry.

Morisuke set the condom off to the side. Sometimes they didn’t bother with one – they were both clean, and Lev didn’t particularly care either way – but he could already tell he wouldn’t be interested in bothering with too much cleanup after they were done. He’d come a long way, and he just wanted to cuddle with Lev after.

“Lean back,” he instructed, coating his fingers in lube. Lev complied, resting on his elbows so he could still watch, but now he was in a much better position for what came next.

Morisuke nudged his legs further apart, leaning back in to suck Lev’s dick into his mouth again. Lev whined as he went down more than before, almost enough that Lev was hitting the back of his throat, stopping before he got to that point. To Lev’s credit, he didn’t thrust up to force himself down Morisuke’s throat. Instead, his hips squirmed on the bed as Morisuke bobbed his head.

With Lev sufficiently distracted, he reached his right hand up to start circling around Lev’s entrance. He waited until he could feel Lev’s muscles relax before pushing one finger in. Lev was surprisingly relaxed, barely clamping down in Morisuke’s finger like he used to.

Moving from one to two fingers was easy, and Lev still didn’t feel too tight. Morisuke had been paying less attention to what he was doing with his mouth, absently moving his tongue while he focused on his fingers, but it seemed to be working for Lev, as Morisuke was able to move up to three before too long.

Lev was doing _so well_ , and Morisuke hummed to let him know that, unwilling to pull his mouth off and tell Lev in so many words. He could feel the full body shudder that went through Lev at the vibrations.

Morisuke braced himself and twisted his fingers in a practiced motion, ready for it when Lev thrust up into his mouth in response to Morisuke hitting his prostate. He was ready.

Morisuke pulled off and out, reaching for the condom he’d left on the floor beside him. Lev scooted up the bed, propping a pillow under his hips while Morisuke dropped his pants and rolled the condom on. Squirting a little more lube into his hand, he stroked himself, moaning a little at the sensation.

A gasp made him focus back on Lev. Hazy green eyes were watching him with rapt attention, caught on the movement of his hand.

Suddenly, even though there was no rush, Morisuke couldn’t be on top of Lev fast enough. He clambered between those long legs, now marked with bites and bruises, and pushed Lev’s knees closer to his chest.

Lev was bendy. He had to be, to play volleyball the way he did, full of whip-like motions. Morisuke loved taking advantage of that.

He hooked Lev’s right knee over his arm for support and used his other hand to position himself at Lev’s entrance. He felt Lev tremble as he pressed in slowly, feeling the tight walls squeezing hot and perfect around him.

Lev whined as Morisuke bottomed out, bending him nearly in half so they could look into each other’s eyes. For just a moment, they panted, feeling each other’s breaths as Lev adjusted.

When Lev rolled his hips down, Morisuke had no problem moving to take the hint. Even with the desperation he was feeling from so long separated, this was slower and gentler than some of the other times they’d had sex, always trying to find completion before someone walked in on them.

This time, Morisuke was free to roll his hips in long, deep thrusts that Lev was quick to match. There was nothing frantic about their lovemaking, the goal of climax less important than the journey they took to get there.

Morisuke kissed over Lev’s chest again, feeling the heated breaths and beating heart under his lips. Lev was beautifully responsive, always had been. His whines and whimpers and moans drove Morisuke to deeper, harder, _better_.

No matter how slow they went, though, it couldn’t last forever. They were both pent up from so long spent apart, and Morisuke could already feel the heat and tension pooling in his gut. Lev was making those little high pitched moans that meant he was getting close.

Morisuke reached between them, using the hand that still had traces of lube on it to stroke over Lev’s dick, lying hard and red on his stomach. It was a good thing he still had lube on his hand, because the spit from the blowjob he’d given Lev had already dried, and Lev was so hard and sensitive that stroking him dry would hurt.

Lev made a noise that was closer to a wail than a moan, reaching his legs up to lock his ankles behind Morisuke’s back. One more twist of Morisuke’s hand, one more well-aimed thrust of his hips, and Lev was crying out and shaking and spilling over Morisuke’s hand.

The fluttering walls around him drove Morisuke over the edge, and he moaned into Lev’s shoulder as he spilled into the condom. He knew he should move, should at least pull out, but for that one unbroken moment, he stayed in the stasis that was perfect satisfaction.

Eventually, though, he did pull out and reluctantly stand to throw away the condom. He grabbed the tissues from Lev’s desk, using them to wipe himself and Lev down, before crawling under the covers and resting his head on Lev’s shoulder, not bothered by how sweaty they were.

He started tracing aimless patterns into the skin below his hands. Now that they had worked the frantic energy out of themselves, he wanted to hear everything he had missed while he was away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I dropped some feelings in my porn.  
> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://musicprincess655.tumblr.com)


End file.
